27abb34fandomcom-20200213-history
Megamind
This brilliant super-villain has one thing on his mind: to overcome his arch nemesis, Metro Man, the city's local superhero. Megamind is enormously creative in his efforts to destroy Metro Man and repeatedly kidnaps Metro Man's girlfriend, Roxanne. To his credit, however, Megamind remains certain that one day very soon, he will triumph. As our story will reveal, it seems his day has finally come... Biography Megamind is a super-intelligent alien who, at only eight days old, is sent to Earth by his parents as his home planet is destroyed by a black hole. However, he lands in the Prison for the Criminally Gifted at Metro City, thanks to another infant alien similarly sent from a different planet. Megamind is forced to grow up with criminals, who taught him to view cops as the bad guys and prisoners as the good ones (via flash cards). At some point in his childhood he was allowed to go to a normal school, were he became a neglected outcast, due to his destructive intellect, with his piranha-like sidekick Minion as his only friend. Realizing that he is only gifted in causing trouble, and jealous of all of the attention and praise young Metro Man receives, Megamind becomes a supervillain to rival Metro Man, though he is thwarted on a regular basis. During one of his many attempts to defeat Metro Man, Megamind kidnaps news reporter Roxanne Ritchi and uses her as bait to lure Metro Man into the city observatory where Megamind intends to kill him with a death ray. When Metro Man is then seemingly killed by the death-ray, Megamind is initially thrilled that he has defeated his archenemy, and he proceeds to live the criminal dream life, taking over town hall and plundering the city. However, he soon grows depressed over the fact that without someone to fight, his life as a supervillain no longer has any purpose. Megamind runs into a museum curator named Bernard while destroying the Metro Man Museum and, trying to avoid Roxanne, disguises himself as him, dehydrating the real Bernard. Roxanne inadvertently inspires him to create a new superhero to fight, which he does using a serum of Metro Man's DNA. Hoping to uncover any evil plans Megamind has for the city, Roxanne breaks into Megamind's lair and fights with him over a syringe gun containing the serum, which is accidentally fired and injected into Roxanne's cameraman Hal Stewart Megamind manipulates Hal into becoming a superhero named Titan under the guise of being his "space dad", but at the same time falls in love with Roxanne and begins dating her while disguised as Bernard, even sharing some of his own past (although still disguised) with her. Megamind soon begins having second thoughts about being a villain, finding more enjoyment pursuing a relationship with Roxanne . Minion discovers this relationship and, worrying for his master's safety, quarrels with Megamind over it, claiming that "the bad guy doesn't get the girl!". Frustrated, Megamind claims that he doesn't want to be the bad guy anymore. He tells Minion to go and that he doesn't need him, causing their long friendship to appear irreparably lost. After Roxanne kisses "Bernard" on a date, Megamind's identity is accidentally exposed, causing Roxanne (who cannot reconcile his true emotional nature with his past evil deeds) to reject him. Heartbroken, Megamind follows through with his plan to fight Tighten. He prepares a large battle mech, puts on an elaborate cape -called "The Black Mamba"- Minion made for him before their quarrel, and makes a grand appearance in the town plaza. He ends up spending most of the day there waiting for Tighten to show up, before going to his apartment. By this time, Tighten has decided he would rather be a supervillain. Disgusted, Megamind provokes Tighten by revealing he is both the "space dad" and Bernard. Utterly furious at the fact that Megamind was the "intellectual dweeb" who got Roxanne's affections, Hal attacks with a vengeance, however unlike Metro Man, has no qualms with outright killing Megamind, and Megamind is forced to flee for his life. During the battle, Megamind attacks Tighten with a copper sphere, but is shocked to see Tighten escape it with ease. Confused and shocked about this inconsistency, Megamind convinces Roxanne to search for clues about his weaknesses in Metro Man's old hideout-which turns out to be the school where both Metro Man and Megamind went as children. There, they discover that Metro Man is still alive and learn that he faked his death (and his weakness to copper) so that he could retire from being a superhero. Megamind and Roxanne try to persuade Metro Man to defeat Tighten, but he refuses. Roxanne and Metro Man instead prompt Megamind to fight, but he refuses, still believing himself unworthy of assuming the hero role, and leaves to turn himself in to the prison that was his home since childhood. However, when Tighten kidnaps Roxanne, Megamind appeals to the warden to let him go to save her. When the warden adamantly refuses, Megamind acknowledges his distrust but pleads for the chance to spare Roxanne from his enemy's hate. The warden, in a suprise twist, reveals himself to be Minion, who has returned to support his friend upon seeing his true nature. The two set off for the final battle. Minion (disguised as Megamind) rescues Roxanne but breaks his fish bowl head in the process. Metro Man then miraculously shows up, but is actually Megamind in disguise. He manages to intimidate Tighten into fleeing the city, until he accidentally calls Metro City "Metrocity" (Megamind mispronounces simple words as he has no real contact with the outside world). After a beating from Tighten and getting flung into the air with the Defuser Gun (apparently to his death) which leads back to the first scene, Megamind defeats him by using his Dehydration gun to safely land in a fountain in Metro City's main square, and uses the Defuser Gun to remove Hal's unearned powers just before he can incinerate Roxanne. Minion is almost killed, but is saved when Megamind places him in the fountain. Hal ends up in Megamind's former prison cell, while Megamind is embraced by Metro City as its new defender. Roxanne accepts Megamind. Megamind decides he is deeply satisfied with his new role as the hero and Roxanne's beau, as a disguised Metro Man silently congratulates him. Physical description Megamind has blue skin, a large head, a slender body, big green eyes and a black goatee. As a toddler, he wore a dark blue pajama with a light blue bolt on it until he grew older and had to wear a neon orange prison uniform like the rest of the inmates. When he's not imprisoned he usually wears a black skin tight leather suit with a blue bolt in the chest, black baby seal leather boots, gloves with spikes, and a black cape with spikes in the shoulders until it gets burned in Megamind's first fights eith Tighten. He later takes Metro Man's white cape with him after finding his secret hideout and is seen wearing it again at the end of the movie Personality and traits Megamind is smart, determined, delusional, egotistical, impulsive, hilarious, predictable childish and somewhat overdramatic. Despite considering himself evil, he never killed anyone and even though he threatened Roxanne with alligators and several dangerous looking devices, he never actually harmed her, which would be the reason of why she wasn't afraid of him. Relationships Parents ' ' Megamind's parents loved him very much, when he was just eight days old and their planet was being destroyed by a black hole they placed him in a escape pod along with his sidekick to take care of him and his binky. Before they sent them away Megamind's father told his infant son that he was destined for greatness, althrough Megamind couldn't hear the last part as the pod was closing. Megamind bears a strong resemblance to his father but inherited his mother's bright green eyes. Oddly, his mother also rensembles Roxanne as they have the name head and body shape Minion ''' Minion is Megamind's best friend since they were babies. Minion has been always there for Megamind and his only goal in life is to protect him. Minion is always polite with Megamind and calls him "Sir". He assists Megamind in training Hal and later confronts Megamind about him dating Roxanne, worried for his master's safety Minion attempts to forbide him from going out, which prompts to Megamind saying that he no longer needs him, which greatly hurts Minion and makes him leave. After Megamind finds out that Tighten kidnapped Roxanne little after he turned himself in to the prision, he begs the Warden to let him out, Minion (disguised as the Warden) frees him but doesn't let him out or reveal himself until Megamind apologizes for the way he treated him and as they walk down the aisle Megamind punches Minion's arm playfully and the latter hugs him. Minion is almost killed when Tighten broke his fishbowl head but Megamind saved him by placing him in the city's fountain and repairs his suit by the end of the movie. '''Roxanne Ritchi Roxanne was the hostage in nearly every attempt of Megamind at taking over Metro City. Though she is always saved by Metro Man, his help is often unnecessary Metro Man The relationship between Metro Man and Megamind is the classic superhero/super-villain dichotomy. Megamind believes that there is a mutual respect, a sportsmanship to their battles, and that good and evil are integral to each other. Megamind regards Metro Man as the ulmate adversary, despite that fact that he loses to him every time. When Metro Man is apparently killed by Megamind's death ray, Megamind looks genuinely surprised, as he never really intended to kill Metro Man. When Megamind and Roxanne find Metro Man alive in his and Megamind's old school (which turns out to be Metro Man's secret hideout) neither Metro Man nor Megamind act hostile towards each other, Megamind was more shocked than angry by the fact that Metro Man confessed he faked his own death unlike Roxanne who, mad at him for abandoning the city and leaving them at Megamind's mercy, proceeded to break anything she had near in Metro Man's head (even though it didn't cause him any harm). Metro Man tries to encourage Megamind into becoming the new hero, which he eventually does when he has no other choice but to defeat Tighten and rescue Roxanne. Metro Man assists to the inauguration of the Megamind Museum where is seen in the crowd, silently congratulating his former nemesis. Warden The no-nonsence warden of Metro City Prision is the nearest thinng Megamind has of a father. Even though Warden treated Megamind rather rudely, he doesn't seem to hate him as he wished both Megamind and Minion good luck when they went to save Roxanne MegamindPrisonCell.png|Megamind's former prison cell